


Dagger Tag Team

by Hiss



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Open to suggestions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiss/pseuds/Hiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variation on the hunger games Carmilla AU. You can probably read this with no knowledge of the hunger games books/movies. None of the hunger games characters are likely to be mentioned. Carmilla, Laura, Kirsch, Danny, etc are selected for the games. First chapter is explanation of the hunger games/districts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to the districts

The hunger games had been shut down, but after about 53 years, people got bored. Plus, overpopulation was predicted to be the next big problem threatening the districts. They had re-shaped the district system and expanded. Now they had "equal distribution" which meant that each district did the same thing and none got too powerful. There was no capital, and now there was 22 districts. 

Although they were all equal with each supporting the other and doing all trades, people tended to separate out. 

Districts 1-10 were where most families would go. Kids overflowed the neighborhoods and twice a year, they had to relocate families to make sure the districts weren't too full. 

Districts 11-17 was mostly elderly people who had gotten sick of all the children or families who didn't appreciate the noise. 

Then there was 18. It twisted into a black hole of gangs and people who didn't care anymore. It was by far the most dangerous one and even guards tried not to venture inside there much because they knew better. They built a high electric fence around it and guards were stationed at the gates leading out. 

Districts 19-22 were average. Although there was supposed to be equal things everywhere, there were five more universities in these districts. College students, families, and working people flocked here. It's a great place to live whether you enjoy solitude or a loud life. 

Once a year, (June 1st) everyone aged 15-27(everyone agreed the ages should be altered) with no disabilities would meet at the "Games Building" at the center of District 11. Names were dealt with the same way, your name added once more the older you got. 

Since people had been protesting the boy and girl tribute picking, they changed it to just 2-person random picking, not based on any gender. You might think, "wait, how do they get tributes from 1-10 if that's the family district? Or 11-17?" 

The government makes sure each district has at least 8 people eligible for picking. District 18 had lobbied for more tributes to be picked years ago, but were shut down. They wanted to stop overpopulation, not just kill everyone. 

There were 2 victors allowed, but only if they both agreed to it and shook hands at the cornucopia. Mostly, people teamed up with their district, but if their teammate was killed they ended up not allying with anyone else. Only once had people from two different districts been victors together, and that was 15 and 3, a 22-year old and their friend from another district. 

(Since there are 44 tributes, there are two separate games with 22 people each to make it less drawn out. The arenas are the same in design)

Once the games started, that's when trust usually ended. Even in close friends.


	2. Cupcakes fight with daggers

She'd only been in the training room for 20 minutes, and she already knew she could win this. A guy named Kirsch who had tried to talk to her (and failed) was now arguing with a tall redhead holding a bow. The redhead was fairly good with the weapon, but if she spent less time arguing with Kirsch she might improve.

A small-ish brunette (dirty blonde? She wasn't sure exactly) was practicing with a dagger on a dummy. Carmilla had been practicing for the games before she was even picked, and dagger was always her weapon of choice. This girl was no match for her, although she was cute. 

She shook the thought away and kept scanning the room. She knew the key to winning was to learn people's weaknesses and strengths. Two people were in the alchemy lab, mixing potions and throwing them at targets. The one with curly hair shook their head in disapproval at the one laughing hysterically when a potion exploded. 

Hmm. She'd have to watch out for them. Potions were one thing she never understood, and the two geeks in there were making things in seconds. She would still beat them though, she was sure. 

As she was watching them all, someone poked her. She startled, spinning around with a frown. Will backed up a step, holding his hands up. "Woah sis, lookin a little mad there." 

She punched his shoulder jokingly and he acted like she just ripped off his arm. "I guess I don't know my own strength," she said. He laughed and then dropped the act, his expression suddenly serious. 

"So... What are you going to do?" He asked. 

"What do you mean?" She asked, rubbing her arm nervously. 

"You know, sis. Kirsch and Danny from district 22 are forming rivaling groups. Zeta Omega Mu and Summer Society. Are you going to join?" 

She shook her head and he looked disappointed. "Being a loner might not be the best strategy in this. I could always-" 

She cut him off quickly. "No. We go our own way, Will, remember? And if you're still... Alive at the end, well then we'll shake on it." 

Will sighed and nodded. He wasn't offended that his sister didn't trust him. Ever since Elle had abandoned her, she hadn't trusted anybody. He gave her a hug and then walked over to the camouflage center, where Kirsch was. Why not be a Zeta? 

Carmilla watched him go with a twinge of guilt. Even if she could fully trust her brother, she couldn't protect him. And seeing him die would hurt her more than anyone in the games could. 

\--  
Laura eyed the District 18 girl and her brother. They looked too alike not to be related. She knew the names of everyone in here but them. Admittedly, they kinda intimidated her. She spun a dagger in her hand absentmindedly. They were joking with each other, and then something changed. The brother walked away and she felt bad for the girl, who looked after him sadly. 

She pulled out a cookie she'd snuck in and stuffed it in her mouth. The broody girl turned back to watching the people training, which was all she'd been doing after visiting the stations for about two minutes each or less. 

Laura blushed when their eyes met. The other girl smirked and to her surprise, began walking towards her. "U-um, hey." 

"Don't be afraid, cupcake. Not all of the district 18 stories are true." She winked at her, or maybe Laura just imagined it. She just nodded, speechless. 

"So why are you just stabbing a dummy? You do know there's a simulation, right?" Carmilla asked. 

"Oh, I-I was practicing. I'm not very good with violence and frankly, I think it's wrong but I wanted to try it out on the dummy first before fighting in the simulation because it's kinda scary-seeming, not that I'm afraid or anything," was Laura's rushed reply. 

Carmilla raised an eyebrow and her lip twitched. She tried hard not to laugh at the obviously sheltered, inexperienced girl. "I'll help you cutie, come on." She led her to the simulation room. She was surprised at herself but tried to think that this was just for laughs and practice, not the girl behind her. "My name's Laura, by the way," the girl said. 

They entered the simulation room and Carmilla bit her lip so she wouldn't smile. "I think cutie suits you better." 

She enjoyed seeing Laura get flustered at her response. 

"And my name's Carmilla, not that you need to know," she added, starting the simulation. 

They suddenly were in a forest holding daggers. A group of random generated people appeared with various weapons. Laura paused after killing some guy with an axe to glance at Carmilla. She gaped at the swiftness and skill in her movements. She killed three people in seconds and Laura forced herself to turn back and fight her own attackers. She knew the pale district 18 girl wouldn't want anyone on her team, but... Maybe she could convince her that it was a good strategy. 

She smiled fighting an imaginary girl with a spear, but then thought of all the people she'd talked to and the smile faded immediately. LaFontaine was hilarious and nice, as was Perry. And Danny... She'd only had brief conversations with them all, but the thought of killing them? She wasn't sure how she'd do it. The simulation ended with one last dagger thrust and Carmilla gave her a strange look. 

"You okay?" she asked. It was only then that Laura realized she was crying. "I don't want to kill them." 

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at her. "Listen, don't get attached. That's how you get killed in the arena. Don't empathize and don't trust anyone. The best way to go in the games is alone." 

Laura wiped the tears from her face. She knew Carmilla was right, but to not trust anyone? She wasn't sure she'd survive on her own. Then the bell rung. Training was over. 

At dinner, she couldn't help sharing a few looks with Carmilla. They were sitting in order of district number, across from their other district tribute. She was in 21, across from a guy named JP who was talking about something science-related with LaF(district 20 with Perry.) 

After dinner was 30 minutes of free time before private training sessions with a professional. 

Laura sat in the common room on a couch with LaF, Perry, Danny, and JP. They were all talking but Laura couldn't bring herself to join the conversation. Instead, she watched the TV, which was playing footage from the other games in previous years. A boy was hiding behind a tree in the video, and then he got stabbed in the back by his district partner. Wow. She looked away and met Carmilla's hard stare. 

The pale girl was beautiful, and Laura found that she could easily return the stare. This made Carmilla squirm and look away. She grinned and returned her attention to the TV.


	3. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of day 1

Laura entered the room nervously. It was supposed to be private training time, but the professionals also evaluated them and conversed with their colleagues. After the 7 days of training were up (an hour each day in the training room and 30 minutes with the trainers), they would all gather after breakfast on the 8th day to see their ranks. It was from 1-22, 1 being the lowest rated person and 22 being the highest. 

Laura was sure she would at least not score last, she wasn't that bad. But she was afraid of a low rank. Her mind wandered to Carmilla as she put her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants and looked around. Carmilla was really good, it wouldn't surprise her if the girl got a rank of 22. Then again, the others she had talked to seemed to be very skilled too. 

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a tall, scary looking woman sweeping into the room from a door on the other side. The room had a wall of weapons on one side and different dummies/targets on the other. The walls weren't just normal stone, they were painted pitch black. She shivered and watched the woman grab a clipboard from the wall before coming to stand right in front of her. She had blonde hair held back in a high ponytail and a sharp jawline.

"First, some questions." 

Laura nodded and tried to avoid the trainer's penetrating stare. 

"Do you have experience with any of the weapons or methods in the training room? Here's the list." 

Laura stared down at the paper. "Um.. I joined the fencing team but quit after 2 practices, and that's it. I mean, I guess I use a knife to cut steak, but I don't think that's what you mean. And then the training room, but that's different..

The woman nodded in response. "Favorite of those on the list?" 

She sighed and looked down the paper. "Uh, dagger." 

After minute of the only sound being the scratch of a pencil, the woman hung the clipboard back on the wall. "You can call me Grace. Now, let's see what you can do." She tossed Laura a dagger, who caught it perfectly. Admittedly, Laura had played around with throwing the dagger up and catching it for a while in the training room. 

Grace taught her different techniques with the dagger for 10 minutes, but for the rest she taught fighting strategies and moves with no weapons. When she left, she was tired even though it was only 30 minutes. 

She glanced to her right and saw Carmilla emerge from her room, the others doing the same shortly after. It might seem like a waste to have 22 rooms instead of using just one, but they went all out for the games. 

Fitness was from 8-9 so Laura and the rest were herded there immediately after exiting private training. There were a lot of different things to do in the gym. There were exercise bikes and other things that Laura didn't know of in the right half of the gym. On the top left was mats and laminated paper instructing how to do lunges and other workouts. The bottom left was where the door led into, and there was a long pull-up bar on the wall. There were also weights on the ground and a rope hanging down to the right of the door. 

Carmilla went to the pull-up bar, and Laura restrained herself from following. She interested her and seemed so mysterious, but she was also right. Getting attached was a bad idea. 

She went instead to the mats and did some different things before going to lift weights. Danny and Mel were also there, as was Carmilla- still doing pull ups. 

"Hey Laura," Danny said with a smile. Laura smiled back and began lifting. 

After a few minutes, Danny broke the silence. "So, wanna join the Summer Society? We are forming a group that is way better than Kirsch's." 

Laura glanced at Mel. She was probably in the group too, judging by her encouraging grin. "Sorry, but I don't think I'll join any groups." 

Danny frowned. "Well, if you ever change your mind, tell me." 

"Yup," she replied. It was painfully awkward for a time until Laura decided to just try out an exercise bike for the remaining time. 

\-----

After fitness was just an hour long period to get ready for bed. It was basically free time since it didn't take long to get ready. Laura was about to go join JP and LaF in playing Mario Kart on the tv when she saw Carmilla slink up the stairs and changed her mind. 

Carmilla searched for another set of stairs and let out a sign of relief when she found them. They led up to the roof, and she made sure the door was unlocked before closing it behind her. She sat down and gazed up at the night sky. When a hand tapped her shoulder she startled, her heart beating faster than she thought possible. 

"Sorry," Laura said. She bit her lip nervously. 

Carmilla calmed down and sighed. "It's fine, I just wasn't expecting anyone. Speaking of that, why are you here?" 

Laura moved closer to her so that their legs touched. "I followed you. You're like, the only one who isn't in a group or anything. It made me curious." 

Carmilla smirked. "Stalking me, are you?" 

She shook her head fervently. "No, no! I was just... I don't know. You were nice to me, and you haven't really talked to anyone else besides Will and arguing with people. I guess I was wondering... why?" 

"You're cute," was Carmilla's reply. 

Laura huffed in annoyance. "Come on, that can't be the only reason, you broody vampire." 

"Im not a vampire, just extremely pale, ok? And well.. I'm kinda drawn to you. You're so innocent, so hopeful and bright. I see it in your eyes when you talk to the other district members. It's like you've forgotten where we are, what we're training for. Even though it's just the first day of training, I'm dreading the games. On the train here, most people were crying or talking about how we're all doomed. You talked to LaF and cheered them up. Then, today, you cry about killing them. Are you even worried about yourself?" 

Laura looked surprised that she'd said so much. She looked at the stars for a few moments and then back at Carmilla. 

"I hate this whole thing. Overpopulation? That doesn't justify having two matches to the death every year. It frustrates me that I was selected. I'm not afraid of dying, my dad kind of does the worrying for me. I'm just mad that I couldn't find a way to stop this somehow. It's not right. Still, if I can't stop it, might as well enjoy the time we have left and encourage others to do the same. I'm kind of hoping as the days go by, the games will just... cease to exist. I don't know. That makes no sense, I know. You probably think I'm crazy and naive for thinking I could ever help." 

Carmilla gently placed a hand on Laura's which were in her lap. 

"We can balance each-other out, cupcake," she said softly. 

Laura looked at her and then up at the stars. She wasn't exactly sure what Carmilla meant, but she didn't ask. She turned her hand over and interlaced their fingers together. Maybe they could be friends for these days before the games. It made her shiver to think of what would happen when they had to fight each other, but she pushed the thought from her mind and focused on the sky. 

"I've always loved the stars," Carmilla says after a few minutes. "I like to think of how small we are in comparison. We're nothing to that light." 

She nodded and squeezed her hand. "Such a philosopher." 

Carmilla laughed and looked at her watch. "We have thirty minutes until we have to be in bed." 

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what to write for their conversation, I hope it's not too bad. I'm probably going to skip over most of the days because a bunch of chapters about training seems boring, but maybe I'll skip to like 1-2 days before the games and continue on from there. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Also- I can include a list of who is in what district. If you are confused about that, leave a comment and I'll upload it.


	4. Trust issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and italics didn't work when I copied and pasted but there's a flashback.

Danny dared a glance at Kirsch before shooting an arrow at the target. She had thought she hated him, but yesterday she had found him sobbing in the corner of the training room. After that, they hadn't argued. Instead, he'd explained to her about his mother catching a dangerous illness and dying. The conversation itself was dangerous, crossing a line that all the tributes had between them. (Besides Karnstein and Laura, but Danny wasn't sure what was going on there.) 

She felt an urge to hug him, noticing his puffy red eyes. He had followed her to each station. That wasn't questioned. She knew he wanted company and she knew something his 'bros' didn't. The urge subsided and she simply patted his shoulder. 

He looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes and smiled. Then they moved to the next station in silence. She'd planned on going for Kirsch first in the arena. The Zetas would be confused without his guidance (Kirsch actually did a good job at leading them) but she knew after their mini "bonding" session she couldn't. 

They weren't friends. No, they couldn't be. Danny knew that and sometimes, she would admit to herself that she wished they could be. She wouldn't kill him first. And maybe it was because deep inside, she hoped that by some miracle they'd be the last ones. 

Not that she liked him. He was annoying and one personal family thing revealed was not going to change that. But she felt for him. How could she not? Danny had experienced loss before too when her brother died. 

Kirsch tossed her a book about identifying plants and she gave him a grateful smile before opening it up. Today was the last day of training before the games, so she concentrated hard on the types of edible and poisonous plants. It was life or death if she got them mixed up. 

\-------

Carmilla finished her complicated handshake with Will and then surprised him by pulling him into a hug. He tensed at first but quickly relaxed. His arms slid around her and they stayed like that for a few moments before she pulled away. 

"I know we aren't going into the games yet for 2 more days but..." She sighed. "If anything happens to you Will, I just-" 

"I love you," he said, cutting her off. Carmilla grinned at him. "I love you too. Now go to the dagger station or you'll stand no chance in the arena with all your slacking off." 

Will nodded. "Likewise with camouflage, sis. They'll see you coming miles away," he teased before abruptly turning and walking over to the dagger station. Saying an early goodbye to her brother ended in jokes, she expected nothing less from him. There'd be more goodbyes though in the coming days.

She wiped a hand across her eyes. A pair of warm arms suddenly slid around her waist from behind. "Hey, are you okay?" 

"Fine, cutie." 

Laura laughed softly, resting her chin on her friend's shoulder. 

"So that's why you were wiping tears away, huh, cupcake?"  
Carmilla growled and spun around so that they were facing each other. Laura immediately let go of her waist and took a step back because their faces being that close made her afraid of what could happen. 

The dark-haired girl smirked at Laura's discomfort and moved closer. "You know nothing, Jon Snow." Then she kissed her cheek softly and walked to the camouflage station (she really did need some work on that.) 

Laura blushed and watched her walk away. The game of thrones reference would have usually made her laugh but... They'd been getting closer the past days and she was terrified of what would happen in the arena. Admittedly, she was getting close to her friend and knew that if faced with the decision, she wouldn't kill her. Even if she needed to to survive. And the thought of that scared her. 

-  
Carmilla forced herself not to look back to see Laura's reaction, pushing herself to the station. Lately it was kinda hard to focus on improving her skills. She put thoughts of Laura to the back of her mind and tried to concentrate.  
-  
~~About 4 hours later~~

They hadn't talked since training. Laura had been pre-occupied talking with LaF and between that and trying to get as much work in as possible at Fitness, they hadn't had the chance. But now, they lay side by side on the roof like every other night. They even brought up a long yellow pillow and a blanket for the almost hour that they spent up there before bed. 

Laura squirmed and sighed repeatedly. Carmilla ignored her for a few minutes until she felt an elbow jab her side. "Laura, what are you doing?" She snapped. 

The light-haired girl apologized and turned onto her side, staring at her. 

Carmilla swallowed and turned as well. 

"What will we do, Carm?" 

"Survive."

It wasn't the answer Laura was searching for, and they both knew that. She wanted to know if they'd survive together. But Carmilla couldn't decide that for her. She knew alliances were dangerous, foolish, and would probably get you killed. 

Laura was great, sure. Nice, innocent, beautiful, understanding. And most of all, curious. She had pried bits and pieces of Carmilla's past from her until she could put the pieces together and slowly figure her out. From Carmilla's calculations, they'd spent more than 7 hours together on the roof. In some of the free time after dinner and basically all of the time before bed. That might not seem like much, but it was to them.

She still didn't fully trust her. Like her? Yes. But that wasn't the same as trust.  
"Carm," Laura whispered, nudging her shoulder with her own. That reminded the other girl of how close they were. 

"I'm scared," she blurted out. Laura was surprised. Usually, Carmilla put on a 'badass' front. Of course she was nice to Laura, but this confession made her seem more... Human. 

"We all are," was her reply. Maybe it was the wrong thing to say. Carmilla shrunk away from her and turned away. 

"We still have time, Carm. We have tomorrow and then the next is a whole day of free time."

Laura felt a flutter in her heart when she turned back and seemed to be closer than before. Carmilla's eyes fell to her lips (which the other girl noticed) but she averted them quickly. 

"It's not enough time." 

Laura nodded. "We'll just have to get out of the games fast then." 

"Fast? You're the biggest slowpoke I know." 

She acted offended. "How dare you. I'll have you know I run a 7 minute mile!" 

"Sure, cupcake. I'll believe that when I see it. Let's look at the stars and I'll tell you a story." 

Laura grinned. "What about?" 

"Anything you want." Carmilla grabbed her hand, which earned her a soft smile from the other girl. They gazed up at the stars then. 

"Tell me about your first love." 

Her eyes widened. memories flooded her brain. Should she really tell a possibly temporary friend about this? After a minute, the decision was made. She gripped Laura's hand a little tighter and told her about Ell. After all, she'd told her nearly everything else. 

~Flashback~

\------

13 years old  
\------- Carmilla giggled and dropped down onto her bed, eyes shining as she watched the girl in front of her. Ell was doing a weird dance to 'Uptown Funk' and she couldn't help but laugh. The song ended and Ell plopped down next to her. There was a glint of mischief in her eye, though there usually was. 

"I have an idea," she announced.  
Carmilla grimaced. "What now? Are we going to smoke again? You know last time it didn't end well."  
"Oh my gosh, nooo! That was terrible!" Ell shuddered at the memory of her parents busting in to find them with cigarettes. They both thought smoking was overrated anyways.  
"Then what?"  
Ell ran a hand back through her long, blonde hair. "We should practice kissing. You know, we'll be going into high school next year and there's tons of cute boys. We have to know how to kiss right." 

Carmilla thought about that. She had realized she had a crush on Ell in 3rd grade, and since then she had dealt with it pretty well. She hadn't told a soul and even pretended to like boys, dating one for a whole year in 6th grade. 

Maybe if she kissed her, she'd realize it was gross and like boys like everyone told her she was supposed to. Carmilla smiled at the thought and nodded at her best friend. "Sure, we can practice." 

She willed her palms not to be sweaty. Why was she nervous? This was Ell, her best friend for years. She shouldn't be nervous. Yes, she knew that people could be gay, but she also knew that in District 18, if you said you were gay there could be awful consequences. People were right in saying it was the darkest and worst of all the districts. Which is why having feelings for her girl best friend was dangerous. 

Ell leaned in and kissed her softly. Carmilla was unsure what to do with her hands, so she settled on leaving them in her lap. 

The kiss was awkward and short, but amazing. "Wow, um... that was pretty nice," Ell said. 

Carmilla stared down at her hands. 

"Are you okay? Am I a bad kisser?" 

Carmilla finally looked up and shook her head. "No, you're great," she muttered. 

Ell grabbed her hand. "Do you like me? I won't tell anyone if you do." 

"W-what? What makes you think that?" She was terrified now. How did she know?

Ell smiled. "It's okay. When boys ask me out, they kinda look like you do right now. I wasn't sure, but I guessed. A year ago when I was about to have my first kiss with Dave and you shoved him away, I had my suspicions. But lately you've been acting weird when I bring up high school boys. So..." 

She shrugged and smirked. "I decided to test my theory. Am I right?" 

"Um... yes" 

Ell bit her lip. "Well, we should date then, don't you think?" 

Carmilla was so surprised she almost fell off the bed. That was the opposite reaction to what she was expecting. Date Ell? It didn't make sense. Ell could ramble on about a hot guy for an hour. 

"I know, I know. I talk about boys all the time. But you're my best friend. And I feel something for you that I don't usually feel except with guys I've crushed on."  
Carmilla grinned widely. "Yeah, of course. We should definitely date." 

Ell squeezed her hand and went on to talk about where they should have their first date. 

\-------

15 years old

\-----

"It was just a kiss, Carmilla. I pushed him away right after. I don't see why you're getting so worked up." 

Carmilla stopped pacing her room and shoved her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. "I'm mad because I can't tell anyone we're together. It's been two years and guys hit on you all the time. I can't slow dance with you at dances, Ell. Why can't we just-" 

"No!" She yelled, shutting Carmilla up. 

"We can't come out. Both of our families our homophobic. Hell, our friends are mostly all homophobic. It would end badly. We can move to a more accepting district when we go to college, okay? It's only a couple more years."

With that, the argument was over. They changed the topic to recent gossip and tried to forget about it. It lingered in Carmilla's mind, though. A crushing jealousy came over her whenever she saw Ell flirt with a guy. Then Ell would send her a wink and a smile and she'd remember it was just to keep up appearances. 

\------

17 years old

\------

Tommy wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they sat at the lunch table. He was Carmilla's "boyfriend". (Ell suggested getting one because people might get suspicious.) 

He moved in for a kiss then. Carmilla was caught off guard. They had started "dating" a month ago, but wasn't that too soon for a kiss? (Her disregarding the fact that Ell and her had their first in-a-relationship kiss after three days.) 

"Stop!" she exclaimed, loud enough for several people to turn and see what was going on. Ell glared at her and she felt a rush of guilt. She should've just kissed him, but she was shocked and all she could think of was how she would've been cheating by kissing him. 

Tommy looked like he was about to cry. "Oh- um, I'm sorry, I'll just- bye." He jumped up, then nearly sprinted out of the cafeteria. Of course everyone witnessed that and immediately started whispering about it. They shot glances Carmilla's way. She was sure an untrue rumor was already spreading. 

Their friends were also Tommy's friends so they mumbled excuses and then followed after him.  
"What was that?" Ell hissed, leaning forward. 

"I can't do that. I can't kiss him and then kiss you. It would be wrong." 

She shook her head. "We can come up with a sound apology for you to give Tommy later." 

Carmilla opened her mouth to argue but Ell gave her a furious look and she didn't say anything. 

\------1

18 years old 

\-------

Graduation was coming up (months away sure, but that's soon to her) and Carmilla couldn't be more excited. She and Ell's relationship had had its ups and downs but survived high school. After high school, they could finally be themselves. No hiding, no secrets. She tapped her pen against her chin thoughtfully. 

She could visit Ell and give her a poem to show how happy she was. That was a great idea! Carmilla got to work and in three hours had perfected it. She briefly considered calling first but decided against it. 

She rang the doorbell, poem in hand. Ell loved when she wrote for her. 

When Ell's mother opened the door with teary eyes, she could tell something was wrong.

"Come in dear, I guess you should see the letter too. You are her best friend after all, maybe you can give us some information on where she might've gone." 

Warning bells went off in her head. She followed the solemn woman to Ell's room. She pointed out a letter on her desk and left Carmilla alone to read it. "You might want some time alone to process it," she had said. 

It was written in Ell's signature neat handwriting. Tears fell down her cheeks as she read it. 

"To whoever may read this, whether it be my parents or my friends. I don't wish to hurt you by leaving. I've fallen in love with a boy I met last year and we're going away together to escape this terrible place. Not to cause offense, but it's true that nothing's left for me here and it's best if I go. Goodbye. -Ell" 

Carmilla stormed out, ignoring anyone who got on her way. She curled up in some alleyway and sobbed. The poem fell out of her hand and onto the damp ground. Night fell and she knew who to go to. The only person that would help her. 

It took a while to get to District 19, but she managed. She banged her fists against the house where she knew he was. 

Will opened the door looking annoyed. He quickly became concerned once he saw her and beckoned her inside. "She left me. We had everything planned out, Will. I don't understand." 

He comforted her for a week and then moved back to District 18 with her. His excuse was that "college is boring there and I want to be with my family."  
Carmilla knew it was really for her.  
They ended up going to the only somewhat decent college in district 18 together up until they were both picked for the games. Except Carmilla really thought about moving after the incident. 

 

\-----------  
"Wow, and you don't know where she went or why she left?" Laura asked.

Carmilla interlaced her fingers with Laura's. "Nope. And um, since then I haven't been able to really trust anyone fully. Will has come the closest but... I don't know. I just can't." 

Laura had a new respect for her friend's brother now. She had had no idea what he'd done for Carmilla. He gave up a nice house near a college he had a scholarship to to be with her. 

They stargazed for a few minutes but then reluctantly went back inside. 

Laura wondered why Carmilla wasn't going to be in an alliance with Will. She told her that Will did something to betray her trust once, but she had said "I said I'd tell you about my first love, not my brother's lie, cutie. It doesn't matter anyway."

She sighed and snuggled into her blanket. 

\---  
Carmilla stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't go to sleep. All she could think about was the games. What would happen. Who would die. Will would probably die. Laura. The ginger twins LaF and Perry. Although she didn't really care about those last ones. She shut her eyes and thought back. 

After a while of going to college with Will, she had found herself trusting him. And then she started dating a girl named Emily. It wasn't that serious, but when she found out she had been sleeping with Will the whole month they were dating, it stung. After some time apart, she went back to Will and he apologized and they began talking again. The thing that hurt was the betrayal. She could care less about Emily. But Will promised he'd never hurt her or betray her trust when they first started college at District 18. 

That itself was a lie. Carmilla found that after everything, trust usually ended in hurt feelings or heartache. She loved her brother. But whose to say he wouldn't stab her in the back if given the chance in the games?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad


	5. Ranking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are given their ranks and Call of Duty is played.

Laura woke with a feeling of dread. There would be no more training, no more preparation. After breakfast, they'd be ranked. In two days they would be fighting, killing each other to be the last survivor. She remembered Kirsch giving her a wink right before he threw an axe into a dummy's head. At the time, it seemed funny and joking, but now... she knew it wasn't. It was a threat. 

She had treated the games as some far-away prospect. Like she wouldn't be hearing cannons boom in less than a week. Like people wouldn't die. Then... Carmilla. She thought of the broody, usually antisocial girl. She was exceptionally good with daggers, and would definitely beat Laura in a fight. Her stomach twisted at the thought. 

Carmilla, eyes filled with malice, stabbing her until the cannon boomed. No. She couldn't think like this. 

She hopped up out of bed and checked the time on an alarm clock that was in her room. 8:20 AM. 10 minutes before breakfast. She stretched her arms above her head and then changed into dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt provided by the staff. 

She closed her door quietly behind her and leaned against it. She closed her eyes. Tried to instill confidence that she'd get a high rank. It didn't work. 

Someone tapped on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned to them. 

"Carmilla," she mumbled. The pale 20 year old had on the same outfit as Laura, except for pants. She had on leather pants, and Laura wondered briefly how she'd gotten into them. They looked really tight. 

"You sound excited," Carmilla replied teasingly. 

She swatted her shoulder. "Are YOU excited?" 

Carmilla shook her head. A sad look came over her. She reached over and tucked some hair behind Laura's ear. 

"Girls!" A trainer barked. "Time for breakfast." 

They sighed simultaneously and headed downstairs to the dining room. 

They were one of the first ones there. The district numbers were on the chairs to tell them where to sit. Laura sat in one of the "21" seats and looked over at Carmilla. She was fiddling with a fork, frowning down at her plate. 

Soon everyone was down. Most looked sleepy but some looked... excited? How could they be excited when the games were so close? Laura shivered and started eating her bacon and eggs that a staff member had slid onto her and everyone else's plate. (Minus a district 13 guy Jamar who was apparently a vegan. He got a salad.) 

After 30 minutes, everyone was done and milling around, talking. So the trainers rounded them up and led them to a big screen covering almost the whole wall. A long couch and several chairs were set up. Just enough room for 22. The trainers stood behind them looking stony-faced.   
Laura's trainer turned on the TV and then walked back to the row of trainers. 

Carmilla was on the right end of the black leather couch, Laura beside her. 

She jumped a little when fanfare erupted from the TV. 

"May the odds be ever in your favor," a voiceover said in a nasally tone. A crisp white letter one appeared on the top right of the screen. Then a picture and name formed. The TV announced it. "Ronny Sunwell of District 13, number one rank." 

A few people turned to look at the skinny boy, who was being comforted by an older girl. Rank one was the worst you could get. 

It went on and Laura drew in a breath each time a new person appeared. Then, at rank thirteen, her picture and name formed. Some people clapped and gave her small smiles. Others who'd gotten lower ranks stared at the floor in disinterest. 

Carmilla wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Good job," she muttered. Laura grinned at the compliment. 

Soon it was over, and the trainers told everyone they could do whatever (within reason of course) until bedtime. 

LaF begged Laura to stay and play Call of Duty so they'd have even teams, but she spotted Carmilla walking upstairs and politely refused. 

They lay facing each other on a dark blue blanket. "I knew you'd get a high rank," Laura spoke. 

"Just a 19." Laura stared at her incredulously. 

"Just a 19? That's the third best rank, Carm!" 

She shrugged and moved closer to Laura. "I've been thinking..." she started. 

Laura gestured for her to continue and grabbed her hand. 

"We should be allies," Carmilla said nervously. "I mean, if you want to. I wasn't um, sure before. But we'd do better as a team now that I've thought about it. Unless you already have other allies, in which case-" 

Laura shushed her while pulling her closer into a hug. "Duh, Carm. Of course we can team up." A sigh of relief escaped the other girls lips. She relaxed into the embrace. 

When Laura pulled away slightly, neither of them moved back. They just lay there with Laura's arm slung over Carmilla's stomach and their close proximity. 

Eventually sleep overtook them.

\--  
Laura woke with a start when Carmilla shook her shoulders. "Laura, we missed lunch. It's 5:00." 

She rubbed her eyes with a groan. "Well what will we do until dinner?" Carmilla was standing over her. 

"I thought we could see if the ginger twins and the others are still playing Xbox." 

Laura blinked silently for a few seconds. She stared at the pale girl. "S-seriously? Carmilla Karnstein is suggesting we hang out with others?" 

Carmilla shrugged. "Whatever, we don't have to." 

"Are you kidding? Let's go!" Laura immediately leapt up and grabbed her wrist. She led her downstairs, the blanket in her other hand. 

The group was still playing. They sat on the left end of the couch soundlessly. Danny and Kirsch were in an intense one-on-one match as everyone else watched and cheered. Danny yelled gleefully when she got the last kill. The game ended, showing a killcam of the headshot sniper kill. 

Kirsch crossed his arms. He looked pissed off. "You won now, psycho society. I'll get you next game." 

Danny scoffed but turned to LaF. "Search and destroy, 2 teams of 4? Since they're here now anyway." She gestured to Carmilla and Laura. 

They ended up playing several matches before being called for dinner. Laura surprised them by getting lots of kills and often winning the round for her team. "What? My friends at home had this game." Carmilla was an angry player. She would let out strings of curses after dying and talked trash about the other team with no regret. "Damnit Xena, I swear you're the worst at this game. You suck!" (Yeah, she didn't have very good insults.) 

At dinner, the reality of the situation seemed to hit them after an argument Danny had with Carmilla. 

"You're so tall and ginger, I'll spot you miles away in the arena," Carmilla hissed after Danny called her a brood who was glued to Laura's side. (Which, come on, is really true.) 

"Yeah well, you'll have an arrow in your heart before you have the chance to come after me." 

Carmilla huffed and gloomily cast her gaze down to her mashed potatoes. They all ate in silence following the brief fight. 

Laura followed her friend upstairs to the roof after dinner, glancing back at the others longingly. She loved playing Call of Duty But right now Carm needed her. 

She was shocked to find Carmilla crying. She was sitting against the wall with her head in her hands. Laura slid down next to her. 

"What's wrong? Did Danny do this?" 

Carmilla shook her head. Her hands dropped and she leaned into Laura's shoulder. "I want us to win, Laura. But Will... I could never stab him. I couldn't look into the brother I love's dead eyes. I just, I don't know. I'm just being unrealistic. It's unlikely I'll have to face off against him.

Laura wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I get it. It's hard enough thinking about killing LaF or Perry. Even the others I haven't talked to as much." 

They sat like that for a while until Laura couldn't help herself. "Hey Carm?" 

"What?" 

"Dear god can we please go play Call of Duty? I'll kick Danny's ass for you in a 1v1."

Carmilla laughed. "Sure cupcake." 

Laura ran downstairs giddily, Carmilla trailing after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are errors. I kinda panicked when I realized it was Sunday and I hadn't put up a chapter. I'm trying to update weekly.


	6. Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head to the Arena and prepare.

Everyone had been ushered into a line the next morning after breakfast. The head trainer, Taz, led everyone onto a train. Carmilla sat in the back so Laura slid into the seat across from her. They were silent for the first half of the ride, looking out the window. The train winded through the districts for hours. "What do you think the arena will be like?" Laura asked.

"I have no idea, cutie. Usually it's vastly different from the last one, and since the last was a jungle... An icy tundra maybe?" 

Laura shivered at the thought. She knew the game masters could be ruthless and merciless. If no one was killed in two days or more, they were known to unleash a huge natural disaster. One time, they'd gone too far with a volcanic eruption that covered the whole arena. Everyone had died and there'd been no victor. They were more restrained after the incident, but still tried to make surviving as hard as possible for them. 

"Hey, look how green it is out there." Laura pointed out the window to the miles of wilderness the train flew past. They had just exited the last district. The arena was some miles away from the districts, enough to be hard to get to before discovered is all she knew. They also cloaked it in some invisibility tech in case a crazy person tried to get in for some reason. There were guards, of course, but Laura was uncertain where. Maybe they were also invisible? 

Carmilla's reply shook her from her thoughts. "Yeah, it is green. The districts have plant life and parks, you know. But this seems much more beautiful. Not as... controlled as the small forests and such in our home." 

Laura definitely agreed. She was surprised when the train sped up and disappeared down into a tunnel. The tunnel was on a slight slope for a bit before evening out. They were under the arena now. The other tributes were getting rowdy and somehow appeared somewhat excited. 

Carmilla scoffed at them. "They're stupid. This is a death sentence, not a party." Laura nodded and then gulped when the train slowed to a stop. As they got out, she couldn't help but grab for Carmilla's hand. She needed something to hold onto to stop the shaking. 

Taz and some other official guy in a suit led the twenty-two of them to a long table. There were plates of food set out. "You may eat and in two hours we'll take you to the tubes." The official guy said in a gruff tone. He coughed and then gave them a serious look. "I am Game Master Plum. Game Master Vordenburg will be here in..." He stopped to glance at his expensive-looking watch. "Thirty minutes. He'll explain the tubes and all, as if you don't already know. But, as always, we must take precautions. Anyways..." He had a brief coughing fit before continuing. Laura shifted her feet awkwardly while gazing over at the table of food. 

"I'm here to say that there has been a change. Sponsorships are no longer allowed. Betting is still on, but we game masters have agreed it's a waste of resources to send food and such to kids who will very likely die soon." He waved his hand to silence the whispering and shocked murmurs. "You may now enjoy some food and drink. May the odds be ever in your favor, of course." 

He had a twinkle in his eye as he strode away from the table to a door. He spoke into a communication device and the door unlocked with a loud twang. He winked at them before shutting it behind him.  
He seemed pleased that the games had been made even harder for them. 

The whole meal, everyone was talking about the news. Some who wouldn't have had sponsors were glad. Most were outraged that one of their resources had been cut off. 

Laura was unsure how to feel about it. On one hand, the games were more fair. But now they had no help. They were all on their own. 

Just like Plum had said, Vordenburg arrived promptly thirty minutes later. Most of them were done eating, but they soon finished as he recounted a tale of a previous games. It was a much un-needed spiel, yet he insisted it would "bring insight and ideas" to them. It seemed more like he just wanted to tell stories. 

Ten minutes of rambling went by before a guard interrupted. "Sir," he said nervously. "The Games are soon and the Game Masters need you up in HQ. They suggest you hurry it up." 

At Vordenburg's scathing look, the guard apologized quickly and left to return to his post. 

"Okay, children," He started, ignoring the fact that a lot of them were adults. "It's very simple. You step in the tube assigned to you. You are then sent up. No matter what, don't step off your starting platform when you are up there until the games start. If you do, you die. There will be a one minute countdown. When it's over you can step off the platform." 

He hesitated for a few moments. "Ah, yes. A cannon boom signals a death. There will be no cannon booms on the first day until the night when the deaths are shown projected in the sky. That is because there is always deaths occurring in a row and at the same time the first day. The projections in the sky will show the district number of the fallen tribute and a picture of them, along with their name. Any questions?" 

An older guy with big muscles raised his hand. Laura recognized him from when he helped her at the camouflage station once. Mike, the oldest tribute. 

"Yes?" Vordenburg asked. 

"Can you throw, for example, a shirt out of your platform circle during countdown?" 

The Gamemaster frowned and thought it over. "No, well you could but it wouldn't have any effect and you'd be down a shirt for no reason. Anything that leaves the platform you are on before the countdown ends is turned to ash. Any other questions before I go?" 

There were none so he headed out with a guard. 

Laura was terrified already. Her chances of survival were slim. She wandered over to Carmilla who was sat in the corner of the room. (They were told to mill about and talk until the time came for them to go up. This was presumably a time for last minute strategizing.) She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them like Carmilla had. 

"What's your favorite color? I assumed black but I never asked so..." Laura trailed off.

Carmilla glanced up at her in surprise. "A strange question before we go get killed in an arena, but my favorite color is dark green." 

She could barely hear Laura mutter "such a slytherin answer." 

"What's yours?" Carmilla asked. 

"Oh, uh... yellow." 

Carmilla snorted. "Hufflepuff." 

Laura stared at her incredulously before poking her in the side. "You read Harry Potter?" she squealed. 

"Watched the movies, creampuff. And they were terrible." 

Laura appeared offended by this but simply put her arm around her friend, bringing her closer. "I'm going to make you read them after we get out of here, you know." 

"On my dead body, cutie." 

Laura knew she was joking but couldn't help but think what would happen if Carmilla died in the arena. Without her there was no way Laura would win. 

They sat in silence for a while until Carmilla leaned her head on Laura's shoulder. "It'll be okay," she whispered. 

Laura nodded and glanced up at the giant clock on the wall. "We should make a strategy," she suggested. After all, there was about an hour left until the Games started.

Carmilla mumbled something about "winging it" and Laura hit her shoulder. "Carm! You have to be serious about this." Carmilla apologized after seeing the intensity in Laura's eyes. 

"Well, I can gather some necessities like water and food while you grab a weapon or two. Oh, and we'll have to get a backpack." 

Laura nodded. "Then, we should run as far as possible until night time." 

"What if we get separated or... one of us dies?" 

"That won't happen."

Carmilla scoffed. "Come on Creampuff. We can try our best but things happen." 

Laura sighed. "Fine. We should meet at the top left corner if we get separated. And if one of us dies, the other can take the stuff and run. But it won't happen, Carm" 

"Top left corner? How will we know where that is?" 

"The side that the Cornucopia faces will be North, and the back will be South." 

They continued talking (and arguing) over strategies until guards flooded the room to escort them to their tubes. Carmilla grabbed Laura's hand and kissed it. "For good luck," she said. Laura felt a strange sense of both happiness and anxiety at the same time. 

She could lose her new best friend in the arena. She could die. But if she wasn't here, she probably would have never been friends with Carm. Truthfully, she felt more than friendship for her, but now was the worst time to pursue that kind of thing. It still warmed her heart to think of having Carmilla by her side in the Games. 

Laura was shaken from her thoughts by a guard roughly shoving her into a tube. A nasally voice reiterated what Vordenburg had already said about not stepping off the platform. Then, the bottom of the tube began to rise. A thrill ran through her. They would see the arena soon. Laura was a curious person by heart, and the question of "what does it look like" had plagued her almost as much as "how will I survive?". After all, the two questions go hand in hand. 

The platform clicked as it set into the above area's ground. Laura gasped and looked around in awe and terror. Her eyes then met Carmilla's and stayed there until the countdown ended. There was no way she would lose her in the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for such a long wait. I said I 'd try to update every week, and now it's months later. --Next chapter is the games.--


	7. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Games begin.

From what Laura could see, the arena was an island setting. There were palm trees and other types of trees surrounding the huge open area they were in. The ground was grassy but she could hear waves hitting a shore nearby. A volcano even loomed above in the distance. There was no telling what awaited them farther in the island. 

The countdown was a minute long. She tried to relax but it was impossible. The loud, intimidating countdown voice certainly wasn't helping. Laura reluctantly ripped her gaze away from Carmilla when the countdown finished and nearly tripped as she started running towards the Cornucopia. 

Her mind blanked for a moment and she stared at the stuff in front of her in a panic. What was she supposed to get again? The sound of someone's fist hitting skin pulled her from her stupor. Weapons. That was what Carm had said. She grabbed a knife and shoved it in the pocket of the standard issue cargo pants she had on. There was a sack nearby. Laura hastily glanced inside, spotting apples and carrying it with her as she searched for more weapons. She just couldn't resist apples. 

She reached out for a sword but another person was faster. It was Will. He had a murderous look in his eyes and blood smeared across his face. Laura swung the sack of apples at him in a burst of instinct. He stepped back, dazed by the hit on his head. She took the sword from his grip and ran. Carmilla appeared in the corner of her eye. She was fighting an older-looking guy who had a spear. Blood spilled from her arm when the spear slashed it. 

Laura saw red for a moment and went directly to Carmilla. She shoved aside Danny, who was picking up a quiver. 

Laura was almost there when a very pissed-off Will tackled her. The sword fell from her hands and he kicked it far away. He held a tomahawk in his left hand. She immediately pushed that arm away but Will was strong and would overtake her soon. She had to think of something. 

She used all her strength to keep him away with her right hand while fishing for the knife in her pocket with her left. Will knocked it out of her hand with his right and then swung a punch at her jaw. It never made it. He went limp on top of her. She scrambled out from under him. A heavily bleeding Carmilla stood holding a sword in front of her. 

"Is he..?" 

"No." 

Carmilla had hit him with the handle of her sword in the back of his head, rendering him unconscious. 

Laura noticed a neon green backpack on Carmilla's back and sighed in temporary relief. Emphasis on temporary, since an enraged Danny tried to slash her neck with an arrow the moment after. Luckily, she'd seen it coming and ducked. Carmilla expertly hurled the sword at their attacker, landing it in her shoulder. She let out an "oof" and fell backwards. Mel rushed to her side immediately. 

She looked uncertain whether to attack them or help Danny. Her choice was made when Carmilla grabbed Laura's hand and ran with her to the trees. A spear from one of the Zetas grazed Laura's ear and she stumbled, hissing in pain. Carmilla helped her stand upright and pulled her along. 

Laura made the mistake of looking back. It was bloodshed. She witnessed Kirsch throwing an axe into the eye of another person, who screamed and fell on their knees. 

"Laura!" 

She whipped her head back around and followed Carmilla away from the fight. A girl who'd flirted with Carm once made a long gash in Laura's back with a sword. Apparently Elsie had noticed them trying to make a break for it. Laura gasped and grabbed Carmilla's arm with both hands desperately to hold herself up. The pain was unlike anything she'd ever felt. 

Elsie struck again, this time on Carmilla. She swung at her neck. Carmilla dodged it but it was hard to move with Laura latched onto her. 

Laura registered this through the pain and dropped her friend's arm. Standing, doing anything made the wound hurt. She clenched her teeth and drew the knife she'd retrieved again after Will knocked it away. 

Carmilla was obviously hurting too, probably more than Laura. She had to suck it up and help. Laura crept around the fighting pair. Then, she lunged. Her knife imbedded itself deep in Elsie's side. This gave Carmilla the opportunity to finish her off. Before she could, Laura urged her not to. 

"Please, don't kill her." 

"It's life or death here, cupcake." 

However, she stepped back. Carmilla eyed the blood seeping into the back of Laura's shirt.

"I'm fine, we need to get farther into the island," Laura said, sensing what she was about to say. 

Carmilla was worried but she nodded and wrapped an arm around Laura's waist to give her strength. Laura did the same and they ran as best they could. 

It felt like forever until it was night time. They'd given up running and settled for a fast walk by then. Laura leaned her head on Carmilla's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Can we stop now?" 

She nodded and sat down with her. 

"I have bandages," Carmilla offered. "Can I put some on your back?"

"You need it more," Laura said. 

"Laura, you matter more." Carmilla stared at her so intensely that she just nodded and pulled her shirt off. 

It had stuck to her back, so pulling it off was like ripping off the most painful bandaid ever. Carmilla helped her. "Oh, I got this other stuff in the med-kit too. It might soothe the pain."

Laura glanced at the contents of the kit. The cream container was so small that it would only be enough for her back, if that. "You should use it for yourself, Carm." 

Of course she shook her head. But Laura wouldn't back down on this one. "It hurts, but bandages will be enough. You have cuts and gashes all over. Please take it for yourself." 

Carmilla grumbled an "okay" and started to wrap bandages around Laura's midsection, covering the back wound. When she was done, Laura applied the cream to a gash on Carmilla's shoulder. She also wrapped the remaining bandages around the bleeding injuries. 

A crash sounded nearby and a grunt followed by some others yelling about the person's stupidity. 

They stiffened and gave each other a fearful look. Laura heard Kirsch say something, confirming it was the Zetas. Every second spent there would be a second closer to death. They carefully packed up their stuff, even the empty med-kit and cream container. Anything could be useful. 

Carmilla held a finger to her lips and stood. Laura did the same, biting her lip when the bandages rubbed against her injury. They fast-walked as quietly as possible away from the Zetas. After a minute they broke into a sprint. Their legs both ached already but running for your life kind of gives you an adrenaline rush. 

The Zetas definitely heard them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a good day one. As always, if you have suggestions for the storyline you can comment them.


End file.
